Letter From Another World
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana meet one memorable night in LA. The next day Santana has to leave to meet her unit, but tells Brittany she can write to her. Thus starts their letters to each other. Follow their journey as they find the hardships of being in a relationship often thousands of miles away. Military Santana, Dancer Brittany.


**This is a piece that I wrote very slowly over the course of two months whenever I'd take my dogs to the beach. I came up with the title and thought it would make a nice story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **All mistakes are my own and I apologize if I have any inaccuracies about the military.**

 ***warning* brief mentions of rape**

 **Letters From Another World**

Dear Santana,

I hope this letter finds you well. I've missed you like crazy. It seems weird that we only met once for six hours before you had to leave and yet I miss you more than anyone. School's been okay. All my teachers keep telling me how amazing I am, but the only person who I want to tell me that is you. I hope that's not too weird. I know you said that I could write you and tell you all about my life, but I want to know how you are too. I get that you can't tell me where you are or what you're doing, but please at least tell me that you're okay.

PS I've included my favorite picture of myself for you to enjoy hopefully.

Forever yours,

Brittany

Dear Brittany,

Your letter has made my day as did your beautiful picture. I'm so glad I'm not the only one who felt the connection we had. I miss you like crazy too. I don't want to make any promises I can't keep, but if I make it back will you go out to dinner with me? If not it's okay I get it. I wish I could tell you about where I am, but I can't. I look forward to your next letter.

Always yours,

Santana

Santana, of course I will have dinner with you. I can't imagine anyone else I would like to have dinner with.

Being a senior at Juilliard I have to choreograph a solo for our fall recital. My piece is about how we met and the wonderful six hours you spent showing me around LA. I wish I could show it to you in person, but if you want I could send you a copy of the recital. I'm going home for a few days next week and I know my parents are going to try and push me into dating Sam. They don't understand that I don't like him like that. Please write back quickly.

You're Brittany

Dear Britt,

I would love a copy of your recital. I wish I could be there in person too and I'm glad that we might possibly have dinner if I return. Things got pretty bad here a few days ago and I seriously thought I might die. All I could think about is getting back to you. Thank you for being my reason to come home. I'm glad you don't like this Sam guy like that and if you need me to straighten him out for you I will. I hope I'm not being too forward, but I have major feelings for you. I look forward to looking into your beautiful blue eyes again.

Love your,

Santana

Dear San,

I'm thrilled to be your reason to survive whatever horrible things you have to go through. I think I might be falling for you too. Every time I dance its with you in mind. When we go on our dinner date you have to let me pay though as you paid for my dinner the day we met. Things here are pretty boring, just school and dance. My parents wasn't fun at all as Sam kept hitting on me. I hope everything's okay wherever you are.

Love,

Brittany

Dear Brittany,

You can't fall in love with me. I might never come back and I don't want to be the reason for your sadness. I think we should stop writing. I'm so sorry.

Santana

Santana, please don't do this to us. I know that you're just trying to protect me, but it's breaking my heart. I'm so in love with you. Please let me love you. I'd rather love you even if I never see you again than have my heart broken because you think you're doing the right thing.

I will always love you please write back.

Brittany

Dear Britt,

I'm sorry for being so stupid. You're right we're in love and I'd break your heart worse if I stopped writing. My CO told me it helps to survive if you have someone to go home to. You're my someone. My parents disowned me when I told them I was gay and so did the rest of my family. I joined the army because it gave me purpose and trained me. But now I have you that is if you'll still have me. I hope you will.

Always and forever yours,

Santana

Dear San,

I'm so glad you pulled your head out of your ass and of course I'm yours. Sorry about your family, but I'm glad I'm your person. My recital went really well. I think I might get some offers to be a backup dancer. I've included the DVD of the recital I'm in seven of the dances and my solo is thirty minutes in. Lord Tubbington really wants to meet you. Do you have any idea of when you'll be coming back and for how long? I'd really like to actually be around you and get to know you better, but I understand that your job causes you to leave at a moment's notice.

Love your,

Brittany

Dear Britt,

I'm getting a week of leave in a month and I'll come visit you in New York. We'll have about five days together as it will take me a day to get to you. I watched your recital and baby you are an amazing dancer. I want you to take any dance opportunities you get even if it's during my time off I can come to you anywhere. You're amazing and I don't want to be the reason you don't take opportunities. I have a question for you and I hope it's not too soon, but will you be my girlfriend?

Love your,

Santana

Dear San,

YES! OMG I can't believe it. You're my girlfriend! I'm so glad that I literally ran into that fateful Saturday morning. You look so hot in your uniform and I can wait to rip it off of you. I'm counting down the days until you come to visit. I knew from the moment you grabbed my hand while we walked on the beach that we'd be together. Can I have a picture of you? I just realized I don't have one and you're my girlfriend now. Lord Tubbington will be so happy to here this.

Love,

Brittany

Dear Santana,

I know I just wrote you a letter yesterday, but I got an amazing offer and I just have to tell you about it. I got an offer to be a backup dancer on Beyoncé's world tour next month. I think I'm going to take it. What do you think? You're opinion means more to me than anyone else's. The tour's going to last five months and it will launch my career.

Love you always,

Brittany

Dear Brittany,

I just got both your letters. That's so amazing babe. I'm so proud of you. You should totally do it, it's what you've worked so hard for an opportunity like this. You know I'll be front row cheering you on during my leave. I hope the picture I've included is good enough it's the only one I have. I can't wait to meet Lord Tubbington either. I might not write for a while we're going into a hot zone.

Love your,

Santana

Dear Santana,

I took the job and this is my second week on the job. We've learned thirty some odd dances and Saturday is our first show in London. One of that other dancers keeps hitting on me even though I keep telling him my girlfriend is in the army. You may have to beat him up. I love the picture I showed my best friend here Becca and she agrees with me that you're hot. I look forward to your next letter.

Your love,

Brittany

Dear San,

I haven't heard from you in two weeks and I'm getting nervous. I know that you said you wouldn't be able to write for a while, but two weeks? Please write soon. The shows have been fun so far, but that guy I told you about keeps hitting on me. I can't wait to see you next week.

Love your,

Britt Britt

Dear Santana,

Are you okay? I've tried calling all the numbers you gave me, but everyone says that they can't give me any information, but as far as they know you're fine. You missed our date week. Please let me know that everything is okay and that they pushed back your leave or something like that. I'm very worried.

Forever your love,

Brittany

Dear Ms. Pierce,

We are sorry to inform you, but Sergeant Lopez is missing in action. She was on a classified mission and her unit has yet to be found. You are listed as Sergeant Lopez's family. We

are looking for her and will inform you of our progress as necessary.

Sincerely,

General Dixon

Dear Ms. Pierce,

We are pleased to inform you that we have found Sergeant Lopez and she is on her way to (Germany). You may meet her there on May 5 or wait until she's moved back to the states at some point when the doctors decide she can be moved again. We are very pleased to inform you of Sergeant Lopez's rescue.

Sincerely,

General Dixon

Brittany rushes down the hallway looking for Santana's room. She doesn't know what's wrong with her soldier, but is glad that she's alive. When she finally finds Santana's room she leans in the doorway looking in at her peacefully sleeping soldier. She's so relieved that Santana's alive and right in front of her. Crossing the room she sits down in the chair next to Santana's bed.

"I'm so happy that you're alive San. You really had me worried." Brittany breaths leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Britt," Santana moans cracking open an eye.

"I'm right here San." Brittany whispers brushing hair out of Santana's face.

"Where am I?" Santana asks.

"Somewhere in Germany the doctors say you'll have to stay at least another week. You were pretty badly injured San." Brittany whispers trying not to cry.

"Hey pretty girl I'm okay." Santana whispers lifting her hand to cup Brittany's cheek.

"You almost died." Brittany cries.

"Shh I'm not dead. Come here." Santana says patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Reluctantly Brittany climbs into the bed next to Santana careful not to hurt her. Santana manages to wrap an arm around Brittany pulling the other woman into her. With that Brittany turns into Santana's embrace and let's go sobbing for the both of them. Santana is content to just hold her offering her the comfort that they're together at last.

"Britt aren't you supposed to be on tour?" Santana asks after Brittany calms down.

"I quit when I heard you were here."

Brittany says snuggling into her careful.

"Britt you can't quit. You love to dance and love to be on tour." Santana says frowning at the thought that she's the reason that Brittany quit.

"San you're going to need help when you get out of here and as your girlfriend it's my job to help you when you need it." Brittany says frowning at her.

"But I'll be fine and I can just stay here until I don't need help." Santana says.

"Santana, I'm your girlfriend and you put me down as your family to inform if anything happens to you." Brittany sternly says.

Santana doesn't say anything but stares at Brittany lovingly. She's never had anyone care that much about her before.

"When they release you you'll come stay with me okay." Brittany says.

"Okay Britt, I love you." Santana sighs laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

 **Five months later**

"Do you have to go back?" Brittany pouts snuggled into her girlfriend's side.

"It's my job baby. I can't leave my troops hanging they need me." Santana sighs wishing she didn't have to leave her girl.

"But you just got cleared by your doctor." Brittany pouts.

"I know and now that I'm cleared I have to go back." Santana says kissing her.

"Santana," Brittany says knowing that she won't change Santana's mind and honestly she's a little glad that she's so dedicated to important things in her life including her.

"Britt you know that if I could I would stay, but I can't. I promise you that I'll come back to you." Santana softly says.

"Promise me you'll write every day and if and when you can." Brittany says trying to fight back tears.

"I promise baby. I love you so much." Santana says tighten her grip around her girl's waist. "We still have a week together before I have to report back for duty." she reminds her.

"Good that means you can move the rest of your stuff in here." Brittany says a smirk on her face.

"Is this your way of asking me to live with you?" Santana asks hopefully.

"Yep, I want you to always come home to me." Brittany says.

"That sounds perfect babe." Santana says kissing her lightly on the lips.

At Brittany's parents' house

"Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Santana." Brittany nervously says.

Both of her parents just glare at the soldier standing next to their daughter. They've never liked the fact that she's bi and could be just as happy with a woman as a man. So needless to say they are not happy that she's dating a girl.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Pierce it's nice to finally meet you." Santana says holding out her hand to shake theirs.

"Brittany I thought I told you that Sam's coming." Mrs. Pierce coldly says.

Santana glares at Mrs. Pierce wondering what's wrong with this woman. She assumes that she just didn't hear Brittany introduce her. She's about to say something when Brittany speaks up.

"Mom, I don't want to date Sam I already have a girlfriend who takes the best care of me." Brittany says grabbing Santana's hand.

"Sam can take better care of you and takeover the family business from your father when he retires." Mrs. Pierce says.

"But I'm happy with Santana and I'm not going to break up with her." Brittany says which makes Santana smile.

After that the whole visit is awkward and an hour later Santana's driving them home.

"I'm so proud of you for standing up to them." Santana softly says running her thumb over the back of Brittany's hand.

"It's easy to do when I have you standing next me. My protective soldier." Brittany says smiling softly.

"I'll always be your protective soldier." Santana says.

Dear Brittany,

I miss you like crazy. It's only been five days and it seems like it's been five years. I just found out that this mission is going to be short only a month long. It won't be long before your back in my arms. How's everything going back home? It's so nice to be able to call a place home where you'll be waiting for me when I get back. I look forward to hearing about Lord Tubbington's diet

and if he's still in a gang. Love you with all my heart.

You're Santana

Dear Sergeant Lopez,

This letter may or may not reach you before our call gets through. We are listed as Ms. Pierce's emergency contact. Two nights ago from when this letter is dated Ms. Pierce was raped when coming back from the movies. She got beat up pretty bad and is currently in a medically induced coma. Thus far we've been able to stop the internal bleeding and set her broken arm and leg. We expect her to wake up in the next few days. She'll need someone to help her for the next few months. If it's possible for you to come to LA it would be great otherwise please call us so we can figure out what to do until Ms. Pierce wakes up. We understand that this must be hard to hear and getting here might be impossible.

Sincerely Dr. Johnson

Santana crashes into the hospital fresh off her twelve hour plane ride. She's still in uniform, but can careless her only concern is Brittany.

"Where's Brittany Pierce?" Santana all but shouts at the receptionist at the front desk.

"Awe you must Santana, Quinn said you'd be coming." the receptionist says giving Santana a piece of paper with the room number on it.

"Thanks," Santana says quickly running to the elevator.

When Santana reaches Brittany's room she's happy to see that at least Quinn is there and her parents are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Quinn," Santana says flopping down next to the other blonde.

"Thank god they reached you." Quinn says reaching over and giving Santana a hug.

"Yeah, how is she?" Santana asks grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Okay considering what happened. I mean obviously she's not, but it could have been worse." Quinn says pausing. "There's something you should knowthough."

"What? What's wrong?" Santana asks getting very worried.

"She might be pregnant and before she lost conciseness she said she did take the morning after pill. She'll want the baby if there is one." Quinn says.

Santana frowns, unsure of to think of this. She loves Brittany with all her heart, but does she have it in her to raise a baby that's half someone who hurt the love of her life? Before she can think more on this the hand beneath hers starts moving.

"San," Brittany croaks.

"I'm right here baby." Santana says kissing the top of her head.

"How?" Brittany stutters trying to get up.

"Relax sweetie," Santana softly says not allowing her to get up.

After that Brittany relaxes with the knowledge that her girlfriend is here and will take care of her.

"I thought that you wouldn't be able to come until I was back home." Brittany says pulling on Santana's hand to get her up into the bed with her.

"When I got the news my commanding officer let me come." Santana says sliding gently next to Brittany.

She knows that her girlfriend needs all the comfort she can give her right now. Even though she wants to ask her about what they will do if she does end up pregnant. She's no dummy and knows the morning after pill isn't a guarantee that their won't be a baby.

 **Two weeks later**

Santana has yet to bring up the attack as she can tell that her girlfriend doesn't want to talk about it. This is their first night out of the hospital and she thinks now is as good of anytime to bring it up.

"Britt, I want you to tell me what happened." Santana says sitting next to her on the couch.

"San, I don't want to talk about." Brittany says looking away.

"Baby please. I need to know what happened so I can help. It's eating me up inside that you got hurt and there's no one who I can beat up for causing you such pain." Santana says before taking Brittany's hands. "You're my whole world baby."

Brittany looks away hating to see that her strong soldier is crying.

"It was Sam." is all Brittany says.

"What?" Santana growls carefully pulling her girlfriend into her side.

"Sam, he came up behind and shoved me down in the alley. He...you know. I don't know who found me." Brittany softly says hiding her face in Santana's neck.

"Shh baby I'm here now nothing will happen to you. If I so much as see the bastard I'll kill him." Santana growls.

Brittany just burrows herself more into Santana thankful that she's here.

"What are we going to do if you're pregnant?" Santana cautiously asks.

"I don't know." Brittany softly says. "I could never kill a baby though." she says.

"Britt I don't know if I could raise a child knowing what it's father did to you." Santana softly says.

"Sanny, I need you to help me." Brittany says scared that her girlfriend will leave her.

Santana takes a deep breath. "If you want to keep a possible baby then I'll be right next to you helping you raise it." she softly says after seeing the look of fear in Brittany's eyes.

"Really?" Brittany asks shocked.

"If there is a baby it will be a part of you and I could never hate anything that is a part of you." Santana says.

 **Four months later**

Santana places her hands gently over Brittany's small baby bump. They're both thrilled about the baby even under the circumstances. Though Santana is pissed that Sam hasn't been caught yet especially since she has to leave again. Her only comfort is that Brittany's friend is staying with her.

"I'll be back in two months tops." Santana softly says.

"But what if it takes longer?" Brittany pouts.

"I told my commander that the longest I could be gone is two months and he understands." Santana softly says rubbing her bump.

"Just come home to us." Brittany whispers terrified that something will happen to her soldier.

"I'm not going to leave my girls." Santana says giving Brittany one last kiss before she walks through security waving.

Dear Britt,

How's are you and our little one doing? I miss you both so much. I never use to mind being called in and having to leave for months at a time, but with you and our little one it's getting harder to do that. I almost didn't get on the airplane. I wanted to just run back to you and stay with you. If you can please send me a new picture of our little one and remember if anything happens call me I'll come home.

With all my love,

Santana

Dear Santana,

I wish you were here. I know I'm driving Quinn mad with my throwing up and constant mood swings. Other than that our little one is doing good. I've included the newest sonogram and the

DVD of her heart beat. Yes that's right Sanny we're having a baby girl. I'm so excited. I can't wait until you're back and we can start decorating her room together. On a more serious less happy note they still haven't found Sam yet. Quinn's been keeping on them and my dance buddy Mike has been taking care of my classes. Either Quinn or Mike goes everywhere with me so you don't have to worry about me. Please come home to me safe.

Love your Britt Britt

Dear Britt,

I can't believe that we're having a little baby girl. I'm so excited. I've been smiling like a fool since I got your letter. Everyone in my platoon knows and is excited for me after they teased me for being whipped by you, but I don't care. I love you so much baby. I'm glad that Quinn and Mike can be there for you while I'm over here. Don't worry about Sam, Puck and myself will deal with him when we get back. Which on a very happy note will be very soon. We finished our mission early and will be back in two weeks. I can't wait to hold you in my arms.

Love you devoted girlfriend Santana

Dear San,

You might already be on your way home when this letter reaches you, but I'm beyond thrilled that you're coming home early. I'd never ask you to leave the army as I know you love and it brought us together, but I miss you when you have to leave. Our little is excited to have you home too. She keeps moving around every time I think of you. I can't wait to have you home.

You're Britt Britt

"Sanny," Brittany shouts waddling over to her girlfriend.

"Oh my girls look at how big you are little one." Santana says placing her hands on Brittany's baby bump.

"Well San I am almost six months pregnant." Brittany says smiling at how cute her girlfriend looks with her hands on her baby bump.

"But still it's almost been two months since I last saw you in person." Santana says licking her lips.

She thought a lot while she was gone and can to one conclusion. She never wants to not come home to Brittany so with that in mind she's about to do the bravest thing in her mind.

"Britt, being away from you and our little one is the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't ever want to come home to anyone else. No other woman has ever made me feel so loved as you or has stolen my heart the way you have. I love you more than anything baby." Santana gets down on one knee and pulls out a simple silver ring. "Brittany Susan Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" she asks.

"Yes!" Brittany shouts throwing herself into Santana.

"Really?" Santana asks a little shocked.

"Of course I'll marry you baby." Brittany says all smiles.

 **One week later**

Brittany thinks Santana looks amazing in her dress uniform waiting next to the justice of the peace to marry them. She can't believe that in a few short minutes this woman who completely changed her life will be her wife. That this wonderful woman is going to be hers and her child's for the rest of their lives.

Santana's breath catches when she sees Brittany being lead down the "aisle" to her. She doesn't think any woman has looked more stunning in her life than this one. She's wearing an off white simple dress that shows off her six month along baby bump. This is all she needs for the rest of her life. This wonderful woman and their soon to be born daughter.

"You look beautiful." Santana whispers as Mike hands Brittany off to Santana.

He takes his spot on Brittany's side next to Quinn whose smiling at Puck whose next to Santana.

"Being as both brides would like me to make this short I'm going to skip most of the normal things and let's get right to the vows. Santana you may go first." The justice says.

"Brittany from the moment I met you I felt a connection. Like we were meant to be. There hasn't been a day since that I haven't thought about you. I'm so honored that you've decided to become my wife. I'll always protect and love you." Santana says taking Brittany's hands.

"Santana you are simply amazing. I still can't believe that out of everyone in the world you want to spend the rest of your life with me. You have done more for me than you'll ever know and I couldn't be more honored to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll love you till the day I die." Brittany says trying hard not to cry.

"Do you Santana take Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The justice asks.

"I do," Santana says placing a simple single diamond ring on her finger.

"Do you Brittany take Santana to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The justice asks.

"I do," Brittany says placing a silver band on Santana's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss." The justice says.

Santana dips Brittany and kisses her for the first time as wives.

 **Two weeks later**

"Is that the bastard?" Puck asks as a blonde guy walks by their parked truck.

"No, I'll tell you when I see him." Santana says frustrated that they haven't found Sam yet.

"Don't worry San we'll find this bastard and give him a good old fashion beat down." Puck says.

"Thanks for helping me man. I know you could be doing other more enjoyable things-"

"You're my buddy San and your woman was hurt. There's no way I wouldn't help you get justice for her. I hate men who think it's okay to attack women." Puck growls thinking of the bastard who hurt his mom.

"You're a good man Puck." Santana says patting his back.

After that they sit in silence for a few hours waiting to see if their lead is right and Sam hangs out here. Just when they're about to leave Santana spots him.

"That's the bastard that hurt Britt." Santana says pointing a Sam who now has brown hair.

"Let's do this." Puck says pulling on a black ski mask.

Puck stealth fully manages to get behind Sam cover his mouth and pull him over and into Santana's truck. He jumps in and Santana punches the gas. They speed off.

 **Same time at the Lopez house**

"Quinn that was an amazing baby shower. I don't know how to thank you." Brittany says opening the door for Quinn and Mike.

"You deserve it plus I know you'll return the favor when I get have a child." Quinn says just happy that she could do something nice for her friend.

"Where do you want the stuff?" Mike asks carrying in two big boxes.

"Just put them in the nursery." Brittany says. "I'll have Santana unpack and set the stuff up later."

"Speaking of Santana where is she? I know I said that she couldn't come to the baby shower, but I still thought she would have tried." Quinn says.

"She had something important to do with Puck." Brittany says just as Santana comes through the door.

"Hey baby," Santana says walking over to her and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Britt." Mike says as he and Quinn take their leave.

"Did you have fun at the baby shower?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of stuff in the nursery for you to set up." Brittany tells her.

Santana just nods hugging her wife tightly to her.

"It's done," she whispers.

 **Four months later**

Santana's at work when she gets the call that her wife is in labor and on the way to the hospital. She breaks just about every driving law to get there in under five minutes.

"Britt Britt," Santana sighs as she cups her cheek.

"It hurts so much San." Brittany whimpers curling as much as she can into her wife.

"Give her something." Santana growls at the doctor before turning to her wife. "I know baby, but just think in a few hours we'll have a cute baby girl." she softly says cupping her wife's cheek.

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad." Brittany whimpers.

Quinn stands there with Mike watching in awe as Santana goes from scary and pissed off at the doctors to loving and sweet with Brittany in mere seconds. Neither of them had ever seen Santana seem so soft, but it really doesn't surprise them as Santana is all kinds of whipped for her wife.

"She's at ten centimeters." A nurse says smiling sweetly at the couple.

"Here that Britt it won't be long now." Santana says as she changes into scrubs and they prep Brittany to be moved.

"San can be there right?" Brittany worriedly asks the nurse.

"Of course sweetie."

It takes another forty minutes before Rosie Quinn Lopez is born. Santana's in awe as she stares down at her daughter.

"She's perfect," Santana says kissing the top of Brittany's head. "She looks just like you."

"You still want us right?" Brittany asks rather worried.

"Of course baby. There's no one else in the world I'd rather have." Santana says understanding that her wife needs reassurance and is willing to give as much as she needs to.

The nurse comes over to help Brittany with how to help the baby latch on to nurse. Santana just states in awe as her wonder wife feeds their baby girl. In her eyes no baby could ever be cuter than their daughter. She can already tell that she's going to be the splitting image of her mother. And then she sees the baby pout when Brittany removes her from her boob and knows she's in trouble. She can't say no to Brittany's pout how the hell is she going to say no to their daughter's.

"My image as a badass soldier is going to be gone thanks to you two." Santana sighs sliding into bed next to Brittany.

"You'll always be a badass soldier to me." Brittany says handing Santana their daughter.

"Baby no one looks like a badass holding a baby." Santana says. "But I don't care. I have the two of you and that's all that matters."

Dear Santana

I miss you so much sweetheart. Rosie's getting so big and guess what she actually slept through the night last night. Yesterday was her sixth month appointment and she's still in the upper percentile. Quinn says she looks more and more like me every day but has your attitude. She frowns whenever anyone but me tries to hold her. She frowns a lot and is cranky unless I'm nearby and she hates to be woken up. I love it. It's like having a mini you around all the time. We love you so much and can't wait for a letter.

Love your wife and daughter

Dear Brittany and Rosie,

I miss and love you two so much. Words can't describe how much I wish I could be home right now. I'm missing so much and it kills me not to have the two of you in my arms. I can't believe how big our little girls getting. Hopefully I'll be home soon this mission is almost complete. Not much to say other than I miss you both like crazy. I love you both so much and look forward to your next letter.

Love your soldier Santana

P.S. I've included a sexy picture for you Britt I kept the letter G so you can read

it to Rosie.

Dear San,

I love the pic baby and I know Rosie liked the letter even though she fell asleep when I was reading it to her. I can't wait for you to come home so I can have my way with you. Our little girl is crawling around like a feign now. I hope you come home soon its lonely without you and Rosie misses her mami. We both love you very much.

Your Britt Britt and Rosie

Santana quietly opens the door its two in the morning, but she just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Her tour ended two days ago and she was on the first plane home. She just wants to hold her wife and daughter in her arms.

"San," Brittany moans as Santana tries to quietly slip into bed.

"Yeah baby it's me." Santana says kissing her forehead.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaims now fully awake wrapping her arms tightly around her wife's neck. "You're home."

"Yeah baby I'm home." Santana says her arms wrapped tightly around her wife.

Just then a loud piercing cry comes through the baby monitor.

"She's hungry." Brittany says starting to get up to grab her.

"Stay here Britt I'll get her." Santana says getting up.

Santana walks into the nursery all smiles at the fact she gets to see her daughter. She just wants to have both Brittany and Rosie in her arms for the next few days a constant reminder of why she left active duty.

"Baby girl I missed you so much." Santana coos picking up Rosie.

"Mami's never leaving again." Santana whispers.

"Really?" Brittany asks from the doorway she got up as she wanted to see her wife hold their daughter.

"Yep," Santana says. "I can't stand the thought of missing out on anymore of our baby girl's firsts."

"San," Brittany says wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I know baby, no more miss you letters at least until our little one goes to college." Santana says.

Brittany hits her on the shoulder before giving her a kiss. They're both glad that they don't have to leave each other anymore.


End file.
